


Eliza & Bianca + O Fim do Mundo

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Mundos Escondidos [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV First Person, Portuguese, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Duas garotas sozinhas em um mundo sem ninguém





	Eliza & Bianca + O Fim do Mundo

Eu deveria ter aprendido a dirigir quando eu tive a chance.

Minha mãe se ofereceu pra me ensinar pouco após o meu aniversário de dezoito anos e eu disse não. Em parte por motivos ecológicos, haviam tantos carros no mundo já, em parte por motivos de autopreservação eu conhecia as estatísticas que uma morte por acidente automobilístico é bem mais provável do que uma por avião ou de por qualquer outro motivo na minha faixa etária, e apesar da angústia adolescente ocasional eu já tinha decidido que eu queria ter uma vida bem longa. E eu disse não porque eu ainda estava puta com ela por causa das coisas que rolaram na época do divórcio. E porque eu achei que ela teria mais tempo pra me ensinar isso no futuro.

Eu sei o que você está pensando, que eu acho isso porque significaria mais tempo com ela antes dela morrer, eu lamento informar que você está errada, ou errado, eu não consigo te visualizar direito mas eu acho que você provavelmente é uma garota, embora eu admita que talvez esse seja apenas um caso de autoprojeção. Não me entenda errado, eu gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com a genitora feminina mesmo que fidelidade conjugal não fosse uma das principais qualidades dela, mas eu queria ter passado mais tempo com todo mundo da minha vida antiga, e o negócio de não saber dirigir é uma inconveniência enorme agora porque isso significa depender da Bianca pra coisas assim.

Bianca tentou me ensinar algumas semanas atrás pouco após a nossa partida da antiga vizinhança, mas eu estava estressada e ela também e nós acabamos discutindo no meio da lição e toda as três vezes que eu voltei a mencionar o assunto das aulas de direção ela olhou para mim e disse :

"Que parte de nunca mais você não entendeu ?"

_A parte que isso significa ficar sem meio de transporte caso alguma merda aconteça com você Bianca_ eu pensei mas não disse, nesses últimos seis meses eu me familiarizei bastante com a mentalidade dela para saber que essa resposta só deixaria ela irritada. Eventualmente ela vai perceber isso por conta própria, ela é bem mais gentil do que ela parece.

Talvez ela tenha medo que um dia após uma das nossas brigas eu simplesmente pegue o carro e deixe ela pra trás e eu não nego que essa seja uma possibilidades, mas nesse cenário eu não consigo me visualizar não voltando uns vinte minutos depois pra procurar por ela. Sob circunstâncias normais em um mundo que fizesse sentido seria bem improvável que eu e Bianca tivéssemos nos tornado amigas, mas nesse aqui ela é tudo que eu tenho.

Pouco antes do entardecer nós paramos em uma casa que parecia em bom estado e sem sinais de vandalismo, a segunda parte é claro não durou com a gente pegando a lata de lixo e batendo na fechadura até o negócio quebrar e permitir a nossa entrada. Eu fui pra cozinha pra se tem não perecíveis enquanto Bianca checa os quartos por corpos.

"Tudo limpo madame, você pode escolher seu quarto sem medo de sua delicada visão ser ofendida" Bianca diz se apoiando no vão da porta da cozinha.

"Ok. Obrigada"

"Então algo bom aqui ?"

"Eu achei algumas ervilhas enlatadas que ainda estão na validade"

"Ugh. Você poderia apenas ter dito não"

"Ok. Mais pra mim"

Ela vai comer no fim, nós duas sabemos disso mas isso não impede ela de reclamar toda vez, ela odeia enlatados de quase todos os tipos exceto por milho e sardinhas. Uns três dias atrás nós acabamos passando por uma casa com um pé de tangerina, nós tiramos todos os dezessete frutos maduros da árvore e essas serviram como nossas refeições nos últimos dias , oito para mim, nove pra ela, ela ofereceu para dividir o último pela metade pela manhã mas eu disse que eu já estava enjoada de tangerinas, isso não era verdade mas eu estava com vontade de dar um agrado pra ela esperando que ela reconsiderasse sua demissão como instrutora de direção mais cedo.

Eu servi as ervilhas em dois pratos e nós jantamos na sala e Bianca adormeceu no sofá logo depois, a noite estava quente então eu decidi testar o chuveiro. Eu fui no banheiro, abri a cortina do chuveiro e aí eu gritei.

Eu estou embaraçada por isso, nessa altura eu já devia ter me acostumado. O corpo estava encolhido no canto do chuveiro, era um homem , a pele estava acinzentada, fria e dura como a de todos, a expressão horrorizada petrificada no rosto no momento em que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

"O que aconteceu ?" Bianca disse vindo ao meu encontro.

Eu mostrei pra ela o corpo.

"Você disse que você tinha checado tudo" eu disse.

"Eu esqueci sobre os banheiros, eu sinto muito Liz"

"Tanto faz"

"Eu acho que tem um outro banheiro no quarto de casal, eu não acho que tem nenhum corpo lá"

"Eu perdi a vontade de tomar banho"

"Por favor não fique brava comigo"

"Eu não estou brava, volte a dormir"

"Sim, você está, eu posso ver na sua cara"

"Volte a dormir Bianca, você precisa estar bem descansada pra dirigir amanhã" 

“Eu não estava dormindo” ela diz quando ela sai do banheiro. 

Eu coloco as roupas limpas que eu havia separado para após o banho e passo desodorante, quando eu saio eu vejo que ela arrumou um forte na sala, com as almofadas do sofá e lençóis pegos dos quartos. O rosto dela sai da cabaninha improvisada e ela sorri. 

“O que é isso ?” eu pergunto. 

“Eu apenas achei que seria divertido, nós não temos uma festa do pijama há bastante tempo” 

“Basicamente tudo que nós temos são festas do pijama”

“Não assim, venha olhar”

Eu me ajoelho e entro no forte, eu não tive muitas festas do pijama na minha infância e adolescência e nenhuma das que eu tive houve uma construção de um forte. Dentro havia mantas e almofadas e um colchão que ela tinha arrastado de um dos quartos. 

Eu me sento em posição de índio e ela apoia seu queixo no meu ombro. 

“Gostou ?” 

“Muito impressionante” 

“Obrigada. Sinto muito por ter esquecido de checar o chuveiro, eu sei como você odeia ver os corpos”

“Eu já disse que eu te perdoo”

“Na verdade você não disse”

“Eu achei que eu tinha” 

Eu me deitei nas almofadas e puxei uma das mantas. 

“Você não precisa dormir aqui comigo se você não quiser” ela disse. 

“Eu quero, parece aconchegante”

Também é bem mais seguro estar juntas. Ela é a única pessoa viva que eu encontrei até agora, mas se eu e ela sobrevivemos a praga de uma maneira havia uma boa chance de haver outras espalhadas por aí, e não a garantia nenhuma que se alguma dessas pessoas nos encontrasse que resultaria em algo bom. 

“Então o que você quer fazer na nossa festa do pijama ? Eu posso te contar a trama de um filme que eu lembro já que assistir não é uma opção. Nós podemos brincar de verdade ou consequência. Ou nós podemos falar sobre garotas fofas, ou garotos, eu sei que para você ambos são opções”

“Que garotas fofas ? Só tem você e você nem é fofa” 

“Mentirosa. Eu sou adorável” 

E ela é. 

“Eu seria chata demais se eu apenas quisesse dormir ?”

“Um pouco, mas eu não me importo” 

Ela se deita ao meu lado e puxa meu braço para que nós ficarmos em conchinha. Isso não é tão incomum quando nós dormimos lado a lado, mas geralmente acontece quando nós duas estamos dormindo, nós deitamos separadas e em nosso sono nos aproximamos, essa é a primeira vez que ela me puxa quando nós ainda estamos despertas. 

“Quando você tinha festas do pijama quando você era criança e adolescente você sempre ia dormir cedo ?” ela pergunta. 

“Sim, isso é provavelmente o motivo porque eu não era convidada para muitas” 

“Eu gostaria de ter te conhecido quando você era mais nova, antes de tudo isso”

“Mesmo eu sendo chata em festas do pijama ?”

“Sim” 

Ela fecha seus olhos. E eu amo ela, eu já sei percebi isso há um bom tempo, mas apenas agora eu sei que eu faria isso mesmo se ela não fosse a única sobrou. 

Eu tenho certeza se eu pedisse para ela me ensinar a dirigir agora ela diria sim, mas eu decido melhor não perguntar, apesar de tudo algumas coisas ainda são mais importantes do que habilidades de sobrevivência, e adormecer contente e confortável junto com uma pessoa que eu amava é uma delas. 


End file.
